


Letter to You

by Uremeshi



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uremeshi/pseuds/Uremeshi
Summary: A letter to Oda Ritsu of Saga Masamune's thoughts.





	Letter to You

   I suppose things happen for a reason. I’ve never told you, but you were the only one keeping me standing through all the shit. Why did you leave? I had a lot left to tell you; to show you. I’m sorry if I did anything to hurt you, none of it was my intention. I’m just scared, you know? You were the first to show genuine care for me. You probably don’t have a clue how much affect that had on me.

 

   I never got to tell you what was really going on in my head. How the thoughts I had were those of hate and desperation. But, during the time you entered my life, that time, I had thoughts of love, happiness, I felt something I haven’t felt in a very long time. You were the light in my miserable world, I needed you. I can’t let go of what we had. Don’t you know how painful it is wishing I had you in my arms once again? I guess not, I never really told you those types of things, did I?

 

   It’s been years now, I still can’t find you. I don’t want to let go of hope, but currently, I believe the odds are against me. I miss you. I miss you so much, you have no idea. Please tell me I’ll see you again someday. Please tell me you still care for me the way you did back then. I’ll do anything to hear you say you love me once more.

 

   Do your lips still remember the warmth of my tongue?  Does your hand remember the grip of mine?  Are you with someone right now? Are they holding you and telling you they love you? Are they treating you better than I ever could? Maybe this is for the best. Look at this, a broken child believing he ever had a chance to be happy. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to be. This is it.

 

   This is the end to my story. The last chance I could’ve ever felt happiness has left, and here I am, a fucking mess. Why am I still here? There’s nothing left, no one even wants me here. My own fucking mother doesn’t want anything to do with me – hell if I know where my so-called dad is. It’s like some sick joke that never ends. I’m tired of it all. I just want to feel something again. I fucked up, okay? Whatever I did, it’s my fault, so just come back already. Stop hiding from me. Please, just stop. I need you. I need you, I need you, I need you, please.

 

Make me feel something again, I beg of you.

 

 


End file.
